blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Genie for a Day/Transcript
Transcript (Blaze and AJ are driving through the desert, with Genie flying alongside them.) Blaze: Whoooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! AJ: Yeah! Genie: (laughs) Alakazoom! (He uses his wishing jewels to make a loop-de-loop and a ramp for Blaze to drive on; he goes through all of the equipment.) Blaze and AJ: (cheering and laughing) (He lands and AJ dismounts.) Blaze and AJ: (laughing) AJ: Man, this has been great! Thanks for inviting us to spend the day with you, Genie! Genie: Sure! After what you guys did for me last time we saw each other, I just knew that we had to spend a day! Blaze: Wow. I sure wish that we had genie powers, too. Then we could do so much more! Genie: Hmm... you know, Blaze? There actually might be a way to grant your wish! Blaze: Really? AJ: How? (Genie pulls out a small blue bottle.) Genie: With this! AJ: What is it? Genie: This bottle contains a magic mist in it, and when I recite this spell, the mist's magical energy should give Blaze genie powers until tomorrow morning's sun rises over the sand dunes. It can only be used once, and I think you guys are the perfect ones to try it out on. So, what do you think? AJ: Yeah! Blaze: Let's give it a try! (AJ reboards and Genie opens the bottle; the mist comes out and wafers around them.) Genie: (gulps) Okay, here we go! (He begins to recite the spell.) Genie: Magic mist, come our way Give them genie powers for just one day With this blessing that I chant Any wish that's given, they will grant! (The mist lifts Blaze up into the air, and it gives him the genie powers before fading away.) Genie: Well, did it work? Blaze: I think it did! You did it! Genie: Alakazoom!! It worked! Blaze: (flies around) Whoo-hoo!! AJ: Blaze, you're a real genie now! Genie: And, you have all the same powers that I do; which includes flying, and your own magic! Blaze: Wow! AJ: This is so cool! (Three young fox pups, Dust, who is a brown color, Parisa, who is a light purple, and Frigid, who is blue followed by their mother, Hayla, who has white fur, are playing nearby.) Foxes: (giggles/Can't catch me!/Hey, slow down!/Wait up, guys! AJ: Aww, look! Foxes! Genie: They're desert foxes; the smallest kind of fox there is! Blaze: Gaskets, and they're all different colors, too! (Frigid tackles Dust.) Frigid: Ha-ha! Gotcha, bro! Dust: No fair, little brother! I was just about to beat you! (Blaze and Genie land before them.) Blaze: Hey there, little foxes! Dust: Hey! I'm Dust, and this is my little brother, Frigid. (their sister pops up between them) Hey! Parisa: And I'm Parisa, their little sister! Blaze: It's nice to meet you. I'm Blaze, and these are my friends, AJ and Genie. Parisa: Hi. (gasps) Wait, are you guys real genies?! Blaze: (giggles) Well, I'm only a genie for a day, but Genie is a real one. Dust: Awesome! Frigid: Unbelieveable! (The fox pups' mother comes over.) Hayla: What's going on, kids? Dust: Mom, you're never gonna believe this; these guys are genies! Hayla: Really? Frigid: Blaze is only one for a day, but anywho, he's still a genie! Category:Blog posts